prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Primary Characters (Outbreak)
Outbreak Primary Characters (listed in order of appearance) Introduced in Season 1 Norman Stanley- delivery driver, family man and uncondemned criminal. Possesed of the ability to manipulate different radioactive spectrums. Adrian Harken- temperamental but ultimately heroic soldier. He had barely realised powers of probability manipulation, but died the with the power swapping ability in his blood. Zachariah Volk- conman and lovable anti-hero, with a history for having constantly altering powers. Sam Hench- also known as Knuckles, Zach's constant companion and strongman sidekick. He had the ability to walk through inanimate matter. He died to a swarm of mutated baby spiders, but the actor reprised his role when Zach gained the ability to construct a simulacrum of Knuckles out of stone. Chief Warden Michael McKeon- the superious iron hand of the male detention facility at Crossmoor Prison, killed by the serial killer the Apache Vampire. He displayed no obvious powers. Jacob Maitland- a Christian serial killer with delusions of grandeur, burned head to toe in an explosion. He possesed some unconscious way of controlling people as well as being inhumanly enhanced by adrenaline. After disappearing at the end of Outbreak Season 1, he was shown to still be alive in Quarantine. "Jake"- a male nurse in the prison who had part of a wall collapse on him, resulting in a damaged hip and amnesia. He eventually discovered that he had a mutated inner ear which gave him incredible balance and agility and allowed him to tell truth from lies by hearing heart beats. He also discovered he could hear things before they occured. After disappearing at the end of Outbreak Season 1, he was shown to still be alive in Quarantine. Joseph Solomon- the prison's nerdy and rather unpopular janitor. He became very obsessed with his first super power, the power to warp reality around him through his unconscious desires, and when he lost if for the power swapping power, he went on a quest to get it back, ultimately resulting in its loss, and getting Harken's power, with which, he has started the path onto being a hero, after a cowardly beginning. John McKeon- the nephew of the Chief Warden, who was corrupt, selfish and scheming. He had the ability to hijack and control nervous systems through touch, on both the living and the dead. He died to a shocking gun shot to the back of the head, courtesy of his fellow guard, Brendan. Introduced in Season 2 Ben Harrison- a young, smarmy pretty boy who is really a very smart schemer. He gained a hardened epidermal layer and enhanced musculature, causing him to become deluded, thinking himself indestructible, as he slowly became a total psychopath. Daniel Anderson - a prison officer charged with protecting the prison ferry who ended up taking charge when disaster hit after the prison break. He acquired a shape-shifting power which gave him a darker, alternate personality that calls itself 'The Dynamo,' Went onto becoming a primary character in Quarantine. Hamish McCrae- a well-meaning but ultimately rather over-emotional and flippant brawler of a man, trying to defend his village at all costs. He had the ability to go backwards through his own timeline, mutated so that he could send others forward and back, and when he died, became a transplanted conscious between the bodies of others. Through altering the timeline repeatedly, he undid these events, creating a new life for Hamish, in the Quarantine series. Tom- the local hermit around the area, also known as 'Crazy Tom.' Light hearted and rather spontaneous in his thinking, when he encountered The Aliens for the first time, he nearly died, but defeated most of them with his ability to disconnect his thoughts and senses from his body, which was triggered by the trauma of repeated painful blows. He also gained one of their swords, which he carried for the rest of the Season. With time altered and without his sword, he continued a starring role into Quarantine. Introduced in Season 3 Professor Charles Hamilton - a highly intelligent but eccentric and alien conspiracy-minded ex-professor of Science, Engineering, Ancient History, and Ancient Mythology at UC Berkeley. The son of two Scottish immigrants from Thurso, he decided to settle there after his obsession with aliens outpaced his enthusiasm for his teaching and research specialities. When he encountered the Kroolax (the Aliens) for the first time, he was at once filled with a sense of marvel and a sense of vindication of his alien-oriented ideas; however, these feelings didn't last long as he was thrust into a battle with the Kroolax, whose presence both baffled him and made him curious about their motivations.